


Day 98 - I don't beg

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [98]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Begging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock makes them both beg. Have some porn to brighten up your Monday.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 98 - I don't beg

John is pretty sure his heart is going to explode any second now.

The only thing he can hear is his own ragged breathing and the blood pulsing in his ears.

He wants to move, he _needs_ to move, but he can’t. He is completely immobilised by the weight of Sherlock’s arms and leg.

They are both lying on their side and Sherlock isn’t moving either except for the slow rolling of his hips, each time brushing _that_ spot. John feels like crawling out of his own skin.

“Fuck – I... – Sherlock, I need – please...” He doesn’t even know what he is asking for.

Sherlock suddenly rolls them around in a fluid motion so that he is on his back and John finds himself straddling his lover, facing his feet.

Finally he is free to move and he _does_ , he rides Sherlock fast and hard, slams himself down until Sherlock’s breath comes out in little sobs.

“John, God, _John_ – let me – please – let me – _pleasepleaseplease_.”

“Yes – touch – now.”

Sherlock wraps his fingers around John’s cock and he comes almost immediately. He barely registers that Sherlock pulses deep inside of him then everything goes white.

When his surroundings come back, he is lying in Sherlock’s arms, almost nose to nose.

“Oh God. _Oh God._ That was...”

“Yes.”

“I thought my heart would burst.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Sherlock makes them both beg.' 
> 
> This is a follow-up to [Castle in the clouds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/455505) where the whole thing started with a blowjob.


End file.
